


Remember you

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Merchant of Death, Plot Twist, inspired by the newest trailer, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Thanos always remembered the name of the man who had destroyed his army years ago.





	Remember you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fiesta De Los Muertos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943240) by [ScarletMelodies92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletMelodies92/pseuds/ScarletMelodies92). 



> English is not my language so I'm sorry about the mistakes.

He heard about him before. About a mortal who had defeated his whole Chitauri army years ago. Thanos would never forget that name, he had cursed it through his clenched teeth, had repeat it again and again in mind, had sworn to himself he will erase that name out of all universe.

 _The Man of Iron. Stark_.

Now Thanos met him. He thought the man would be more enormous, more powerful, more...competitive. But he was wrong.

Before his sight just a broken man in a broken suit. The man's blood splattered over his armor, somehow made it seemed more stunning though less shinning.

Like a rose was about to _decease_.

Thanos should disappointed but no. He saw the man had been fighting as strong as a _dragon_ against his army, against all the failure would come soon.

Thanos smirked. How interesting.

And now the man was just defeated and kneeling on the ground, his eyes still litting up the glaring of hope and brave that Thanos had never seen before from a loser.

"You won't win." He murmured through every breath.

"How so?" Thanos smirked at the Man of Iron. Shame. This mortal could be a preciuos exhibit he claimed to keep by his side, to proof his victory.

"You've tipped the balance." His voice whispered through the wind. For a moment Thanos thought he hear someone else just spoke not him.

But it wasn't matter. Thanos would end this world and creat a whole new universe. For a new era that he'll be a conqueror and without this Man of Iron

For just a moment, Thanos felt pity for him. "I hope they will remember you." _Just like I will, though I vanished your name from all worlds._

"And _you_?" Tony blurted out, chuckled a bit. "Will you remember me?"

"I will remember your death." Thanos smiled and rose his gauntlet. The Infinity Stones on it were shinning deadly when the punch was down.

"You had to ask." Tony watched him in the eyes as Thanos felt something stop him abruptly. His vision blurred by something either bright and dark in front of him now.

His gauntlet'd just been catched by a hand which was atrocious and gorgeous at the same time. His eyes went wide as the owner of that hand - the embodiment of death - spoke up again.

" _Don't touch my Merchant._ "

**Author's Note:**

> And this is just for fun:
> 
> Thanos: _Why do you love him more than me?_
> 
> Death: _You blind or what? Don't you see he deserve to be loved?!_
> 
> Thanos *reconsiders in 2s*: _You're absolutely right !_
> 
> Phiên bản tiếng Việt được post tại [đây](https://meomeoluoi0911.wordpress.com/2018/03/17/irontitan-remember-you/)


End file.
